Billboards
by dannyphantomfangirl11
Summary: DannyxSam Fluff!


**Heyy guys!**

**Well, I was going through some DxS fan art and saw a really interesting one.**

**Danny: Is it the one were I am dressed up like a sexy kitty cat? -Danny smirks-**

**Me: -slaps Danny's forehead- No! Keep your pervy comments to yourself!**

**Danny: -laughs- Sorry Mel. Which one are you talking bout?**

**Me: The one were you and Sam see a billboard for a DP movie and the picture is of Danny Phantom carrying Sam bridal style. Duhhhhh**

**Danny: Oh that...that's nice I guess. -blushes- **

**Me: OHHHHH SNAP! Your getting blushy about Saaaam. **

**Danny: Shut up! -covers my mouth- anyways she doesn't own anything. Not the characters or art. **

**Sam's P.O.V-**

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone. Usually I would let the phone ring and fall back to sleep, but I recognized the ringtone. It was Danny's ringtone. Tucker made it over the weekend saying something about Danny Phantom needing his own "theme song." I thought it was pretty lame but who cares. Besides it got kinda catchy.

I hopped out of my king size and picked up the phone. Hopefully it was one of those stupid phone calls. By stupid phone calls I mean where Danny calls me saying he didn't do his math homework and needs me to help him finish it. I hated the urgent ones where he got injured in fights. They always worried me. Wasn't a girl allowed to worry about her secret crush?

I had developed a crush on Danny. Not because of his alter ego Danny Phantom. It was long before that. It happened in 6th grade. Things just clicked and I kinda fell head over heels. Oh no. My gothic image is fading. Dumb giddy school crushes.

"Hello?" I tried not to sound groggy and half asleep.

"Sam!?" Danny sounded urgent.

"Is something wrong Danny?" I was now fully awake.

"I didn't do my English homework," I sighed 'thank god another stupid phone call' "Can you help me finish it before class. During nutrition?"

"Sure Danny," I laughed.

"Thanks Sammi," He only called me that when we were alone. "Your a life saver. See ya at school!"

I hung up the phone. Why did that boy always make me so...ugh...blushy and giggly and just happy? He is totally killing my goth image. I laughed at myself. I looked at the clock it was 5:48. School didn't start till 7:30, so I had a lot of time. Instead of going back to bed I jumped into an ice cold shower.

I did my usual hair style, but without the ponytail. It looked a bit longer like this. A little past my shoulders. My usual makeup which only consisted of light mascara and my favorite violet colored lipgloss. Maybe I would change up my clothes too? I put on some black shorts on and a purple shirt that showed my stomach. It was completed with my signature combat boots.

I looked into the mirror. I kinda liked this look. I was about to leave when I felt my room drop a few degrees. I smiled. This always meant that a certain halfa was in my room. I turned around to seem him appear right in front of me.

"Hi, I was just about to go meet you and Tuck." I said.

"Oh yeah. Tucker said just to meet him in front of the school, so I thought me and you could uh fly together?" We both blushed.

"Yea," My voice sorta cracked. "That would be awesome."

Danny held me by the waist and I held him the same way. (Think of how they flew in fanning the flames) I always loved flying with Danny. The view and the rush was amazing! It was something you never got tired of.

We finally landed. I looked up and my jaw dropped on the floor. There was a big billboard. It had me in Danny's arms bridal style. We were looking at each other in a loving way. "The Danny Phantom Movie" in big bold letters. DID AMITY PARK THINK ME AND PHANTOM WERE AN ITEM!? Oh no. What's Danny gonna think?

I looked at him and he was already staring at me. We both blushed and looked down at the floor. This was so awkward.

"So you guys found the billboard?" Tucker asked. He started laughing his little geek butt of. "This is too freaking...*laugh* funny! Oh my god. I am gonna die!" Tuck fell to the floor rolling in laughter.

I was so mad at Tuck right now. He just had to make things hundred times more awkward then it already was. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM. I lunged forward to choke him, when I felt arms snake around my waist. They pulled me back to Danny's chest. I looked up and Danny smirked at me.

"Don't worry Sammi," He had a flirtatious look in his eyes. "I wouldn't mind that really happening at all. In fact, I hope it will." He winked at me.

What was wrong with Mr. Clueless? He isn't this up forward and flirty. Was he saying he liked me or was he trying to make things less awkward?

I loosened his grip on me and managed to turn around to face him. He still didn't let me go. Instead he pulled me closer. I saw him lean into me. I closed my eyes. Was this really gonna happen? I felt his warm lips crash against mine.

There were no words to describe it. I felt fireworks and explosions. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with love in his eyes. Amethyst met blue. There was such passion in such a small kiss. All this love had built up after years of containing it. The dam finally broke. The love just poured out in a simple kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his hands cupped my cheek and the other gently touching my waist.

We soon had to break apart for oxygen. I felt the kiss linger on my lips. My heart was beating fast and my head was spinning. It wasn't a bad feeling. I felt amazing.

"Wow." Was all he said, but it had meaning to it.

"I know." I said

"Sam I have been wanting to say this to you ever since I met you. I love you so much. With everything I have. All my heart and soul. When I first saw you in the purple dress in Kindergarden I knew I found the one girl I could depend on and love. It took me a while to see and realize it, but now I know how much you mean to me." He looked me straight in the eyes. He was being so bold.

"I love you too, Danny."

He smiled and kissed me again. This kiss was just as amazing as the first one. It was nothing compared to other kisses I've had. Like Gregor's or Dash's or Tucker's. This was a one of a kind kiss. The ones you read in books and dream of. We pulled apart.

"Thank you billboards." Danny said. I laughed then he pulled me into a hug.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I wanna give credit to the artist who drew this picture.**

**Thank you Ed Sheeran! I was listening to "Kiss Me" and it really helped me write the kiss scene!**

**Listen to it. Its really amazing!**

**Byyyye! R&R**


End file.
